bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takahashi Ishikawa
"Desire to become the Ultimate Power." - Darknesslover5000 Takahashi Ishikawa (高橋石川 Ishikawa Takahashi) is a rouge Shinigami and a Toreru. The former Captain of the 8th Division, he is a major antagonist of Darkrai and Arch's BLEACH story, debuting in the Diosa arc and serving as the main antagonist of the Shihai no Tsumi arc. Appearance Takahashi is a tall man, around 6 feet, with a kind face and neat gray hair. Many who have seen him have remarked on his remarkable resemblance to Sōsuke Aizen. While a Captain of the 8th Division, he wore a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and a Captains Haori., an outfit he kept even after his defection. However, after his defection he changed outfits, and now wears a long black coat with a crossed front and upturned collar over his Shihakushō. He wears his Zanpakutō on his waist. There is a metal plate on his left shoulder. When fully opened, his eyes are a light silver. Personality Takahashi is portrayed as a kind, polite man with a desire for power, which is something many around him say "radiates" from him. Despite his polite and kind behavior, Takahashi's desire for power has led to him doing many things such as killng and conducting various experiments, one that resulted in him gaining Hollow Powers and becoming a Vizard. Despite being a Shinigami, his creed is that Hollows are creatures worthy of study and the closer a Shinigami becomes to being a Hollow, the closer they are to achieving greater power and eventual perfection. He believes that Shinigami and Hollows are merely "two pieces of one, perfect being" and states this is evidenced by their ability to gain powers similar to the other species. He has no qualms about killing anyone, but due to his kind nature he makes the killing as painless as possible, using over-excessive force to ensure that. Takahashi's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). History Takahashi was born in the Seireitei, to one of the lower noble families. As a child, he was the very picture of etiquette and composure, leading to him becoming accepted by the majority of the members in the Seireitei. When he attended the Shinō Academy, he was an excellent student, graduating earlier than other students. The teachers often remarked that while he still maintained the politeness he'd had as a child, they could feel his desire for power radiated off easily, and strongly advised giving him a high position in the Gotei 13. However, Takahashi assured the Gotei 13 otherwise and was admitted into the 5th Division as it's 4th Seat. After the current Lieutenant's mysterious death, which was confirmed an accident, Takahashi was appointed as the 5th Division's new Lieutenant, a decision which shocked many. , his Lieutenant.]] During his time as a Lieutenant, Takahashi went over files concerning the Winter War and read about the Visored. He became intrigued at the thought of Shinigami wielding Hollow powers, and soon became experimenting. Sometime after this had begun, Takahashi was appointed as the 9th Division's Captain, taking over after the Current Captain had been killed. This time, it did not raise objections, as everyone was accustomed to him now. Takahashi still continued his experiments concerning Hollow and Shinigami, however they went awry and they were discovered by the Central 46 and were executed, though they did not discover Takahashi was behind it. Synopsis Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Takahashi has shown himself to have high intellect, conducting various different experiments involved highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami (though he continued off of Aizen's stored research) during his time in the Soul Society. :Body Modification Expert: Takahashi has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and has modified various parts of his own body as defenses. Kidō Master: Takahashi is a master at Kidō, stating himself that his ability to use Kidō surpasses even that of the Kido Corps Captain. He is capable of using high-level spells without their incantation and still pack them with a large amount of power, and can perform multiple spells at once, still without incantation. :Telekinesis: Takahashi possesses very powerful telekinesis, and uses it to manipulate his surroundings, such as breaking off trees with mere thought to form spears. :Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):: This technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Takahashi has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. :Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") fields are used to rescue allies. While only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it, Takahashi possesses the power as well, despite being an Adjuchas-class Toreru. ::Negación Prisión (反膜掌握監房 (ネガシオンしょうあくかんぼう), negashion prishon; Spanish for "Negation Prison", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane Holding Cell") is a technique unique to Takahashi, where he creates Negación "barriers", designed to keep opponents in for prolonged periods of time. On weaker opponents, it can keep them in for an undetermined amount of time, but on stronger opponents, like a Captain, it only works for three hours. Zanpakutō Yogoreta Na (汚れた名 Tainted Name) is Takahashi's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it resembles a nearly normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a black handle and a red blade. *'Shikai' Yogoreta Na is a constant-release type Zanpakutō and therefore has no release command, always being in it's release state. :Shikai Special Ability: Yogoreta Na's Shikai Special Ability is Kyōfu no sōsa (恐怖の操作, Fear Manipulation). Similar to Sōsuke Aizen's Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis) it manipulates form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of what the opponent views to be detestable and confusing. This differs with every person. The victim's fall under this illusion when they hear Takahashi speak the activation word, abominable (忌むべき, imubeki). This ability is powerful and when the opponent sees the illusion, they first feel disgust, then disbelief that whatever it is could even be there. Aggression sparks soon after, where they become determined to kill the illusion they see. Those who refused to fight however, as if gaining a sense that something is off, were inflicted with an illusion on intense pain, as if they were being crushed. This illusion can be focused on one person or a group at large, making it effective for fighting with comrades. He later reveals that this is merely a toned down version of his Zanpakutō's true ability. He can release his Zanpakutō a second time, under the name Kakure Shin (隠れ真 Hidden Truth) and with the command Realize (換金, Kankin), his Zanpakutō grants him the power to bend the wills of others through mind control, allowing him to control them from a distance like a puppet. He can also use it to see through them, seeing what they see, and can telepathically communicate to his allies this way. With this ability he can completely destroy the minds of his opponents. The only one who knows of this ability is his Lieutenant. Yet a third ability his Zanpakutō possesses is released through the phrase Envision (目論む mokuromu). This ability, he explains "inserts his imagination" into another's mind, claiming it's the simplest method to create an illusion. With this ability, he creates an illusion that only he himself, target or others he chooses can see, and it allows others to view the illusion with ease. To the target, the illusion appears to be very real, able to be felt, seen, heard, and even has a scent. Any pain these illusions inflict are very, very real. Unfortunately, after these illusions are created, he cannot get rid of them. He can alter them as he pleases, but they must be destroyed to get rid of them, making them dangerous should they turn on him. *'Resurrección' (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): Unknown at the moment, though he has mentioned that he possesses one. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow Mask is skeletal in appearance with a long, jagged red stripe on the left side of the mask. Upon donning his Hollow mask, the sclera of his eyes turn black, though his irises remain silver. That is usually unnoticed due to his squinted eyes. To access his Hollow powers, Takahashi must summon the mask onto his face, which he can do with a mere thought. With the mask in place, Takahashi has access to increased physical enhancements even if he shifts the position of the mask while it is on. As of the moment, his mask is that of an [http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Toreru#Inner_Hollow_Classifications Adjuchas-class Toreru] Cero: Takahashi, like most Visored, can use Cero. His cero is the standard color, crimson, though it's ability is far from standard. Takahashi's Cero can be fired from nearly any part of his body, and unlike most Cero, it can disintegrate an opponent. Enhanced Speed: While using his mask, Takahashi's speed increases greatly, being able to kill multiple Shinigami in seconds. He is also capable of using Sonído in this state, as opposed to Shunpo. Trivia *The pictures used for Takahashi were created by DeviantART user Sato-manga. . *Darkrai prides himself on the creation of Takakashi, as he is the first main villain controlled by him and believes he portrays him rather well. *Takahashi is technically a merging of the traits of two villains, namely Sōsuke Aizen from BLEACH, and Orochimaru from Naruto. He is similar to Aizen in appearance, but his personality and traits are a mesh of those from Orochimaru and Aizen both, making him a combination of two people with many, many problems. **Closer inspection reveals several similarities with Tobi as well. *Takahashi's theme, as chosen by EverlastingDarkness, is From Heads Unworthy by Rise Against. Quotes * (To Diosa) "I planned all of this. I anticipated their reactions and the causalities involved. What I hadn't anticipated...was your utter failure." * (To the Gotei 13 during his defection) "Shinigami define evil by many terms, the most prominent being "Hollow". But I define it as ignorance of possibilities. You Shinigami will see how wrong your views are. Shinigami kill Hollows out of fear. And your fear is very much justified, for Shinigami are weak. A mere amount of ten Vast Lordes Hollows could decimate us all. You fear Shinigami with Hollow powers because you're afraid they'll turn on you. Your fear in this is jutsified as well, for it is what I am about to do. I will prove to you the superiority of Shinigami with Hollow powers by becoming one. I will become complete, and I will be back to destroy the Gotei 13 as it is. I will come back and methodically slaughter each and every one of you." * "To put it simply, I enjoy watching moving objects. A motionless pinwheel isn't worth watching. Then again, when it's stopped it can sometimes be sentimental too. Either way, I am going to make the pinwheel spin with the destruction of the Gotei 13 right now." * (About his Zanpakutō) "The human mind is even more fragile than the body. People are influenced by what they see and read. Out of that, people can create an entire split personality. Others even think they hear "God"...Imagination can eat up the mind. When my overwhelming charisma and dominance combines with a person's internal image of "God" it's easy to control anyone. That is the power of my Zanpakutō. My mind utterly dominates them...their thoughts, their senses, their memories." * (To Ahatake) "I want to obtain as much Hollow power as I possibly can, while still retaining this body. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new color "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is Hollow, then yellow is Shinigami, and green is the end result... Only one who understands the value Hollows can have for Shinigami and effectively harness their powers can be called the Ultimate Being."